The subject matter herein relates generally to electrical connectors and, more particularly, to a connector assembly that mechanically and electrically connects circuit boards.
Known mezzanine connectors mechanically and electrically interconnect a pair of circuit boards. The mezzanine connectors engage each of the circuit boards to mechanically interconnect the circuit boards. The circuit boards are separated from one another by a stack height when interconnected by the mezzanine connector. Signal contacts in the mezzanine connectors mate with the circuit boards and provide an electrical connection between the circuit boards. The signal contacts permit the communication of data or control signals between the circuit boards.
At least some known mezzanine connectors include press-fit contacts at the mating interfaces thereof for mating with the circuit boards. The circuit boards include plated vias that receive the press-fit contacts. One problem with using such mezzanine connectors and plated vias is that the footprint of the plated vias creates a dead-zone in the circuit board, wherein routing of signal traces in the dead-zone is not possible. As such, traces to and/or from components mounted on the circuit board proximate to the mezzanine connector, such as processors or other electrical components, must be routed around the footprint of the mezzanine connector.
Thus, a need exists for a connector system that provides a cost effective and reliable connection to a circuit board. A need remains for a connector system that allows an electrical connector having press-fit contacts to interface with a circuit board having traces routed through the board in the area of the footprint of the electrical connector.